1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk apparatus that plays back information stored in a disk. More particularly, it relates to a disk apparatus that can be used with being mounted in a moving object, such as a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a disk apparatus is provided with a disk conveying mechanism for conveying a disk inserted into a housing thereof to a playback position, and retracts the disk conveying mechanism to a position where it does not interferes with the inserted disk at the time of playing back the disk. Conventionally, as disclosed in patent reference 1, in order to retract the disk conveying mechanism, disk conveying rollers separately disposed on right-hand and left-hand sides of the disk conveying mechanism are made to horizontally rotate around supporting portions formed at ends thereof and retract toward a disk insertion/ejection opening.    [Patent reference 1] JP,11-306636,A (see paragraphs 0022 to 0024 and FIG. 2)
A problem with the related art disk apparatus is that since in order to retract the disk conveying mechanism, disk conveying rollers separately disposed on right-hand and left-hand sides of the disk conveying mechanism are made to horizontally rotate around supporting portions formed at ends thereof and to retract toward a disk insertion/ejection opening, there is a necessity to provide a large retraction area toward which the disk conveying rollers are retracted, and the whole of the disk apparatus increases in size.